


Horn Job

by greatbriton



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatbriton/pseuds/greatbriton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian uses Bull's horns as handlebars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horn Job

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to see more of Dorian using Bull's horns and for Dorian to take charge a little more.

"Do I have to tie them?" Dorian inquired of Bull. His eyebrow rose curiously and he looked down his nose at Bull, who was naked on his knees in front of him. Bull’s erection full and heavy between his thick thighs. "Or will you be able to control yourself this time?"

Bull flexed his hands behind his back and said, “I’m good. Unless you want to tie me up…” He let it hang for Dorian to do with what he wished. 

Dorian opted for not and grabbed one of Bull’s horns. The feel of it under his fingers was unique. It was cool, having no circulation, and rough. There were pockmarks and shallow cavities along the length of the horn but it was not hollow and it was strong. It felt sturdy in Dorian’s hand as he pushed gently and turned Bull’s head just so.

"Remember now, The Iron Bull," he said his name sweetly like his words were honey. "No cheating. You’re to stay just like this."

He could tell by the way Bull shifted that this was going to be difficult for him. He was a Qunari of action, not inaction. Dorian thought maybe he should reconsider tying his hands up. But then, Bull would easily break the bonds if he wanted. There was no real way of restraining him that wasn’t far more than Dorian cared to think about. 

"No moving, got it," Bull said tightly. 

Dorian pushed on Bull’s horn to get Bull to look up further. He ran a hand over Bull’s jaw then brushed a ringed thumb over Bull’s bottom lip. His entire body hummed with anticipation and his dick twitched. 

He bent the thumb to enter Bull’s mouth and gently pried it open. Bull complied easily. Bull breathed through his nose, that one eye hyper focused on Dorian’s every move. Dorian traced the edges of Bull’s mouth with that thumb and he knew Bull was fighting the urge to take that thumb into his mouth and suck on it.

Dorian scratched his fingers against the rough exterior of Bull’s horn. The noise was like picking at wood. He pulled on the horn a little to the right then brought Bull back with a grip on his jaw. He ran his thumb against Bull’s bottom lip again. Then he snuck it into Bull’s mouth just enough to feel his warm tongue then spread the wet saliva against the lip. 

Bull blinked silently and watched intently. Mouth agape and waiting to be used. 

His hand slid across Bull’s horn and his fingers tested the feel of the tip of it. It was dulled from a point by time but it was still quite dangerous if Bull had a mind. 

"You feel none of this?" Dorian asked as he wrapped his entire hand around part of the horn now. Bull stiffly shook his head. "Yet it turns you on?" A stiff nod. "What a delightful situation."

He pushed on the horn roughly to bend and turn Bull’s head. ”Tongue out please,” Dorian commanded. Bull’s tongue slipped out of his mouth and laid flat against his lip. Dorian took his own hard-on in hand and guided it to Bull’s mouth. He tapped the head against the smooth bed of Bull’s tongue then urged Bull’s head forward by the horn. Slow. Slower than Bull probably would have liked but it made Dorian sigh. 

When Bull’s mouth had closed around him Dorian grasp his other horn, now holding onto them like handles. He pushed Bull’s head back until just the head of his dick was wrapped in the warmth of Bull’s lips. Then he pulled, bringing Bull’s mouth back in. He moved shallowly at first and Bull’s mouth was accommodating. It was loose but hot and wet. It was waiting for Dorian. 

He pushed then pulled on those horns, maneuvering Bull’s head and mouth to where he wanted it most. He stopped after a few more rounds then took his right hand from a horn and traced the tip of his cock across that slick bottom lip he had been enjoying. A droplet of his pre-ejaculate left a trail in its wake. 

"Lick it, Bull," Dorian breathed. Bull’s tongue slid out and as it came for the head it took that trail with it. It was hot and insistent when it brushed against Dorian. Dorian let is eyes fall shut but briefly then directed Bull’s mouth forward again. That tongue guided Dorian in this time. "Now I want you to take it."

He returned his hand to Bull’s horn and yanked. Bull’s head came forward with a grunt and Dorian’s dick hit the back of Bull’s throat. Bull coughed just the once then adjusted, giving Dorian more friction to contend with. It slowed Dorian down but that’s what he wanted. Dorian dug his nails into grooves on the horns. His rings clinked against the surface as he guided Bull’s movements. 

Dorian kept Bull moving his mouth up and down on his cock. Bull’s lips were dark and wet against him. Drool escaped the corners of his mouth as they continued and he closed his eye, finally lost in it as he groaned. 

His arms began to ache but he ignored it. He was bringing Bull down on him hard and fast now. He told Bull how good his mouth felt a few times feeling it deserved repeating. That got him a tighter suction and Bull’s tongue pushed into the underside of his cock with each thrust. 

"Cheat-" Dorian screwed his eyes shut. "Cheating," he shouted. Then he was spilling into Bulls’ mouth. Sudden and overwhelming. That tongue lapped at him as best it could with Dorian still controlling his head. 

The movements stuttered to a slow stop as Dorian’s arms slacked and he slipped out of Bull’s mouth with a groan. His fingers still clawed into Bull’s horns, dragging Bull’s head into his stomach. Bull breathed wet breaths against his skin and still waited until Dorian had collected himself. 

Finally, Dorian pulled his head back and smiled. ”I can’t feel my arms. Or my dick.”

Bull laughed and Dorian pulled Bull’s head up as he bent to kiss Bull lazily on the lips.


End file.
